Truth or Dare?
by Super Reader
Summary: Sector V has to host a girl's slumber party. What will happen when the girl's play Truth or Dare and their deepest secrets are revealed. I hope it will be better than this summary makes it sound.15, 286, 34. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing to do with the K.N.D. Chapter 1: The Slumber Party 

"Numbuh One!! Why does Sector V have to host the girl's slumber party?" 14-year-old Numbuh 4 whined. "Ah don't want to have to share the tree house with cruddy girls."

14 year-old Numbuhs 3 and 5 looked up at this statement. "Cruddy girls?" Numbuh 5 asked in an angry voice.

Number 4 suddenly gulped, picturing himself in a hospital. "Er... what Ah mean to say is. Why do we need to host the slumber party?"

14-year-old Numbuh One sighed tiredly. "First it wasn't MY idea. Second it was an order from moon base. For some reason Numbuh 362 chose our Sector to house the slumber party. And third it's not millions of girls or anything it's just Numbuhs 3, 5, 10, 362 and 86..."

"86!!" Screeched 14-year-old Numbuh Two, who had just walked in. "Numbuh 86 will be staying at OUR tree house for a whole night."

Numbuhs 3 and 5 looked at each other.

"Yeah. Of course silly." Numbuh Three said cheerfully. "And she's not so bad."

Numbuh 2 raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled nervously.

"You know, normally Ah wouldn't mind." Numbuh 4 said to Numbuh 1. "But my parents, along with yours and Numbuh 2's, have gone on vacation so we have to stay at the tree house."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Numbuhs 2 and 4 looked at each other fearfully.

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes as the two boys ran from the room.

Numbuh 5 started muttering to herself as she went to open the door. She pulled it open and there stood Numbuhs 10, 362 and 86.

"Hello, Sector V." Numbuh 362 said. "May we come in?"

Numbuh 5 nodded and opened the door wider. The three girls came in.

"What is he doing here?" Numbuh 86 (now known as Fanny) screeched pointing at Numbuh 1.

"Numbuhs 1,2 and 4 have to stay in the tree house." Numbuh 5 (now known as Abby) said calmly. "Their parents are on vacation." Fanny groaned. Numbuh 362 (now known as Rachel) sighed. Numbuh 10 (now known as Shirley) rolled her eyes.

"Can we reschedule this?" Fanny asked.

"No. We're here now so we are going to have our sleepover." Rachel said as she dumped her stuff on a couch.

Numbuh 1 (now known as Nigel) muttered that he was going to his room. Nobody paid any attention. He hurried out of the room and the girls looked at each other.

"Well girls. As it's 10:30 p.m. I suggest we get into our pajamas." Shirley said.

The girls nodded and Numbuh 3 (now known as Kuki) said. "Me and Abby just have to get our p.js. They're in our rooms."

The three girls nodded at them and proceeded to take clothes out of their bags. Abby and Kuki walked down the hall before they split up. Abby walked into her room and sighed.

_Well might as well get changed here. Honestly Abby wishes she could just sleep here._

She took out a pair of dark blue pajamas. They consisted of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She hurried (as slow as she could) into the living room and was surprised to see Kuki already there in her purple nightgown.

Fanny was wearing a yellow nightgown, Rachel was wearing black pajamas and Shirley was wearing a long green nightshirt.

Abby sat next to Rachel and the girls started chatting.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Shirley asked.

"I know. I know!" Kuki said in a hyper voice. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

A/N: Read and Review please.


	2. Truth or Dare

A/N: I own nothing to do with the K.N.D. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare? 

Abby mentally groaned. Just once she'd like to go to sleep without playing a typical slumber party game.

"Yeah let's." Rachel said glancing mischievously at Abby, Fanny and Kuki in turn.

"Ok...um...Shirley. Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked.

"Truth." The pretty girl said.

Rachel smirked and said. "Is it true that you became friends with Lizzie Devine?"

Lizzie Devine had been well known in the Kids Next Door as being annoying, and a mission hazard. Everyone had been happy when Nigel had dumped her a year ago. (They are 14 know and part of the T.N.D.)

Shirley glared at her. "Of course not. I pretended to like her. That girl was downright annoying."

Abby couldn't hold back a snicker. Shirley glanced at her.

"Abby. Truth or Dare?"

Rachel held up a hand. "Wait."

She leaned over to Shirley and whispered something in her ear. Shirley started smirking.

"Truth." Abby said cautiously.

Shirley rubbed her hands together. "Do you like Numbuh 1?"

Fanny and Kuki's heads snapped up. They were both grinning.

Abby looked confused. "Yeah sure. He's our leader. Why wouldn't Abby like him?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. We mean. Do you like LIKE him?"

The realization of what she was saying hit Abby and she turned a bright red.

"Um...I...no...I mean...maybe." She stuttered.

The other girls looked at each other. They knew that Abby did indeed like Nigel.

"Anyway." Abby said trying to get the attention off of her. "Fanny. Truth of Dare?"

"Dare." The Irish girl said. Abby grinned. "Go tell Numbuh 2 that you like him."

Fanny turned red with anger and embarrassment as the other 3 girls rolled around laughing.

"WHAT?" I DO NOT LIKE HOAGIE GILLIGAN!"

Rachel looked at her. "Come on Fanny. Abby admitted that she liked Numbuh 1. Why don't you admit that you like Numbuh 2?"

Fanny scowled but then said. "Fine I like him but I'll only tell him if Abby tells Numbuh 1 that she likes him and Kuki tells Numbuh 4 that she likes him."

Kuki immediately stopped laughing. "W..what?" She stammered as Abby said. "Are you crazy girl?"

Fanny shrugged. "It's an all or nothing deal."

Shirley and Rachel looked at each other grinning. This slumber party was getting VERY interesting.

"Yeah you guys do it." Shirley said sniggering. "I bet they like you back."

"Fine." Abby snapped. "We'll do it."

Kuki gulped. "We will?"

Abby looked at her hard. "Yes. We will."

It took all the self-control Rachel and Shirley had to keep from rolling around laughing at Fanny's, and Kuki's expressions.

A/N: Read and Review please.


	3. Kuki's Dare

A/N: I own nothing to do with the K.N.D. 

**Chapter 3: Kuki's Dare**

The three girls left the room cautiously. They weren't sure that they'd be able to tell their secret crushes that they liked them, but they were going to try their hardest.

We'll show Kuki's experience first. The Japanese girl slowly walked down the hallway to Numbuh 4's (now known as Wally) room. As she walked she cursed herself for suggesting playing Truth or Dare.

_Stupid game! She thought. Because of it I'll have to tell Wally that I like him and he'll hate me forever. _

She stopped outside Wally's room. She knew he was awake for she heard thumps coming from the room. Obviously he was training. She knocked nervously on his door. The thumps stopped and Wally came to the door.

"Numbuh 3?" He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Kuki blushed as she looked at him. He had been training and was currently not wearing a shirt. He looked down and blushed.

"Sorry. Do ya wanna come in?"

She nodded and followed the Aussie into his bedroom. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. He put it on and looked at the girl. She was chewing her nail nervously and was looking anywhere but at him.

He wondered what was going on.

"Numbuh 3, what's wrong?"

She started biting her lip.

_How can I tell him that I like him? She thought. I don't think I could handle it if he never spoke to me again. _

A voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Kuki? Are you ok?"

She looked up and said. "Yeah I just wanted to...hey did you just call me Kuki?"

He blushed. Secretly he had a huge crush on her, he had just never had enough courage to tell her.

"I like it." Kuki whispered half hoping that he hadn't heard her. He did though.

He looked up in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded blushing furiously. Suddenly she looked up with determination.

"Wally. I came to tell you that I... well that I like you."

He looked surprised, shocked actually.

"Ah like ya to Kuki." He said.

She shook her head. "No I mean I like like you. Like like love."

She turned around after seeing his surprised expression. She knew it! He didn't like her back. She was almost at the door when a hand caught her wrist.

"Kuki I like like you to." With that Wally turned her around and kissed her. (Keep in mind that they are 14)

She broke the kiss and hugged him.

"You do?" She cried. "Oh Wally I'm so glad! I was afraid that you'd hate me."

Wally looked her in the eyes. "Kuki. Ah could NEVER hate you. Even when you played the Rainbow Monkey song all day."

He leaned down (he's taller than her) and kissed her again.

When they broke apart she smiled wider.

"Oh I love Truth or Dare!" She said suddenly.

Wally looked at her puzzled.

"Huh?" he asked.

Kuki giggled. "Oh it's a long story."

A/N: Well? What do you think? Good/bad? Cheesy? There will be three more chapters. 2 of them will be Fanny and Abby's dares.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Computer problems. Sorry. The problem's should be fixed by Wednesday. Sorry I won't be updating for a while.


	5. Fanny's Dare

A/N: I own nothing to do with the K.N.D. Chapter 4: Fanny's Dare 

Fanny had always been a boy hater. Or so it appeared. Actually there were some boys that she really liked. Hoagie P. Gilligan was part of this very small collection of males that Fanny didn't hate. Actually she more than liked him. She had a huge crush on the boy pilot. She had had one for 2 years now. Ever since he had slimed down and started looking like 'Hank' (Operation: KISS).

She licked her lips nervously as she stood outside Hoagie's door. At least if he hated her for this she didn't have to live here. She suddenly realized that if Wally and Nigel didn't like Kuki and Abby back then their friendships would be seriously damaged.

She gulped and pushed those thoughts away. She knocked VERY lightly on Hoagie's door. She hoped he wouldn't answer so she could tell the others that he was asleep. She was about to turn around and run back to the living room when Hoagie answered the door.

She caught her breath. He looked good. He was wearing yellow sunglasses. He had discarded the pilot's hat and goggles a few years ago. He was extremely tall and very slim. You'd never believe that he had been a marshmallow a couple of years back.

"Numbuh 86?" He stammered. "Can I help you?"

Fanny thought he was nervous because she usually yelled at him but actually she was only half right. The other truth was that he had a crush on her.

"Can I come in Hoagie?" She asked.

He looked extremely confused but opened the door wider. Fanny could see that he had been working on a new invention. As Hoagie looked at her in curiosity she racked her brains for something to say.

"Um... what are you working on?" she stammered nervously.

Hoagie brightened considerably. He loved talking about his inventions.

"Well I'm working on a new jet pack that is lighter but also powerful enough to be able to fly kids across a country."

"Oh. How's it coming?" Fanny asked.

His forehead wrinkled in thought. "Not very well. I mean I'll come up with something eventually but at the moment I've got nothing."

"I bet it'll be perfect." Fanny blurted out without thinking.

Hoagie looked at her in surprise. "Are you ok? I mean you haven't even yelled at me yet."

Fanny blushed and mentally cursed herself for being such a screamy kind of person. "Look Hoagie...er...Numbuh 2. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies sometime." She said this in a rush. Technically she was supposed to tell him that she liked him but a date was a start.

Hoagie looked VERY surprised but what his face didn't show was how happy he was.

_Numbuh 86 asked you out! He thought. Fanny asked you on a date! _Another part of his brain said, _well answer her you idiot!! _

Hoagie shook himself out of his thoughts and said. "Yeah sure. I'd like that."

Fanny, who had been looking at her feet looked up.

"Did you just say yes?" She asked fearful that it had been her imagination.

He grinned at her. "Yeah I said yes."

A thought crossed Fanny's mind. "Wait. You're not just saying yes because I'm your superior officer are you?"

Hoagie looked hurt. "No! I've... I've actually wanted to ask you out for a long time."

"You did?" Fanny said softly. "Why?"

Hoagie turned red. "Well because I... because I like you. A lot." He stammered.

Fanny walked over to him and said, "I like you to Hoagie."

Then she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Hoagie's eyes widened for a second before he kissed her back. They broke apart in a few seconds.

"So Friday night good for you?" Hoagie asked.

Fanny was confused for a millisecond before she realized what he was asking.

"Defiantly." She said smiling.

_She really has a nice smile. Hoagie thought. _

"I wonder how Kuki and Abby did." Fanny said half to herself.

"What?" Hoagie asked. Fanny looked up at him and said, "You promise to keep this a secret?"

When he nodded she proceeded to tell him all about the dares. When she finished he started smiling.

" Crazy night." He said.

"You have no idea." Fanny muttered

A/N: Read and Review please.


	6. Abby's Dare

A/N: I own nothing to do with the K.N.D. Chapter 5: Abby's Dare 

Abby stood in front of Nigel's door as she had been for the last 5 minutes.

What if he doesn't like me back? Abby thought. I have to see him everyday. It's not like I can avoid him. Also I don't want to break my friendship with him. We've been friends since we've been 5. It would be a shame to end such a long friendship all for a stupid dare.

_But, came a voice in her head, if he likes you back then it'll all be worth it. Now knock on the stupid door and tell the guy that you like him. _

She was thinking first-person, a sure fire sign that she was nervous. Finally she came to a conclusion. Abby squared her shoulders and knocked on the door before she chickened out.

"Who is it?" a voice called.

"It's Numbuh 5." She called back.

"Come in." the British boy said.

She gulped noisily and pushed the door open.

Nigel was sitting at one of his many computers, typing furiously. When she came in he looked up.

"Hey Numbuh 5. What's up?" he asked.

"N...Nothing." Abby said.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You know I know you better than that." He said. "Why aren't you at the slumber party?"

It was a simple enough question but Abby couldn't tell him why she wasn't there without telling him that she liked him.

_You're supposed to tell him that you like him. The voice in her head said, Just tell him so you can get it over with. _

"Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked worriedly. "What's with you?"

She sat down on his bed and looked down at her hands. "Nothing. Numbuh 5's just tired." She lied.

He obviously didn't believe her but he shrugged and turned back to the computer. He continued his work until Abby asked, "What are you working on?"

"Oh just some mission files for HQ." He said blushing a little. Really he was writing in his computer diary. Normally he wouldn't care if she knew what he was doing, after all they told each other everything, but lately his diary entries had been filled with nothing but her.

He barely admitted it to himself but lately he had noticed that she was very pretty.

"Oh." Abby said.

_Tell him! The voice screamed. You'll never have a better time to do it. _

_**But what if he only likes me as a friend? Abby argued with herself. **_

_So what? At least you'd have told him that you love him. _

Abby groaned aloud and then mentally cursed herself for doing so as Nigel turned around, got up and sat next to her.

"Numbuh 5 what's wrong?" he asked looking at her over his sunglasses with his deep blue eyes.

Abby put her head in her hands and said. "Numbuh 1? What would you say if Numbuh 5 told you that she loved you?" She didn't look at him.

His face shone with surprise. "I'd say...I wish you'd have told me sooner."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" she said.

When he nodded she continued. "Nigel I love you."

He grinned a grin that looked too big to be possible and then leaned down and kissed her. She was so shocked that she almost pulled away, but luckily she caught herself just in time and started to kiss him back.

He pulled away in what seemed like hours and just smiled at her. "Thanks Num...Abby." he said.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For telling me that. I've wanted to tell you in forever but I never had the courage to. How in the world did you get the courage to say it?" he said.

Abby grinned and said. "Oh Numbuh 5 got the courage to tell you, thanks to a little game called Truth or Dare."

Nigel raised an eyebrow at her and she proceeded to tell him (just like Fanny told Hoagie) all about what had happened that night.

A/N: Read and Review please.


	7. What Happened After

A/N: I own nothing to do with the K.N.D. That's it. The story is over. I hope you liked it. Chapter 6: What Happened After 

Shirley and Rachel were sitting on a couch in the living room. They were making small talk back and forth.

"So do you think they'll really admit it?" Shirley asked.

Rachel shrugged. "You know they all like each other, it's just a matter of them being brave enough."

Suddenly there were voices in the hallway. Shirley and Rachel looked up and grinned. In came Wally and Kuki. What made the two girl operatives grin was that the couple was holding hands.

"Aw. Good for you Kuki." Rachel said. "We were wondering if you guys would be brave enough."

Wally who hadn't heard the Truth or Dare story looked at Kuki with confusion. She quickly explained everything. She had barely finished when Fanny and Hoagie entered the room. They weren't holding hands but everyone could tell that Fanny had confessed.

"Well done Fanny." Shirley said.

She and Rachel looked at each other.

"I just hope Abby was as lucky as these two were." Rachel said.

As if it was planned, Nigel and Abby walked in just then.

"So. Did you tell him?" Shirley asked.

Abby and Nigel turned red and Abby said. "Yeah Numbuh 5 did the dare."

Suddenly she smiled. "I first thought Truth or Dare was stupid but I'm kind of glad that we played now."

Fanny and Kuki nodded in agreement.

"Um guys?" Rachel said. Everyone looked at her. "I know this may be a bad time, as you all have just found your true loves and all but we are having a slumber party."

Everyone started laughing.

"Yeah. And it is like midnight." Shirley pointed out.

Everyone immediately looked at the clock and jumped.

"Oh boy." Kuki said. "I think we should all get some sleep."

Everyone nodded their agreement and Abby couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Yeah well good night all." She said sleepily, "Numbuh 5 didn't realize how tired she was until you brought up the subject."

She kissed Nigel on the cheek and went over to her sleeping bag. Everyone smiled at this and Nigel hastily left the room before any remarks could be made. But not before he said good night to Abby.

The other boys left the room and all the girls snuggled down into their sleeping bags.

"Well." Shirley whispered to Rachel when they were sure the other girls were asleep, "Our plan worked. We got them to confess to their crushes and know they have boyfriends."

Rachel grinned. "I NEVER thought it was going to work."

Shirley smiled, "Neither did I."

With that 2 more girls entered dream land.

THE END

A/N: Read and Review please.


End file.
